


【授翻/德赫】D是谁？

by chiehwanggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiehwanggg/pseuds/chiehwanggg
Summary: 【授翻/德赫】D是谁？题目：D is for?原文连结：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9947433/1/属性：Romance & Friendship分级：T作者：cleotheo字数：5525(9223字)





	【授翻/德赫】D是谁？

 

作者的话：

这是一篇有趣的短打，不走正经风的。发生在伏地魔被打败一年后的七年级日常。斯莱特林和格兰芬多的仇恨少了很多。

只是一个小告知─这里面有提及一些性描写，所以如果会介意的话，建议不要阅读。如果有人觉得我需要修改分级的话，请告诉我。

Enjoy!

 

弃权声明：

**所有权利属于原作者。**

 

———————————————

阖上魔药学的书，赫敏·格兰杰站起来，通常图书馆是唯一能让她感到平静和安宁的地方。但这个晚上，她最好的朋友哈利和罗恩决定要加入她，他们关于魁地奇的对话还不够让她厌烦，但加上来自他们的女朋友─金妮·卫斯莱和拉文德·布朗八卦的笑声，她真的受不了。去年罗恩刚开始和拉文德的恋情时，金妮极度厌恶那爱说话的金发女巫，但随着时间过去，她学会和拉文德好好相处，把大部分的时间都花在一起八卦和咯咯地笑。

 

正当魁地奇和八卦的话题开始多了些情侣间的调情和触碰时，赫敏非常清楚她必须完成她的魔药学论文并用尽全力想要忽略这些干扰，但她知道如果继续和她的朋友们待在这里，那她是不可能完成的。

 

「你要去哪儿？」哈利抬头时恰好看到赫敏把所有的东西扫进她的书包里。

「格兰分多塔，我今晚要巡夜。」赫敏回答，把最后一本书放进书包。因为是学生会女主席的关系，她有比级长更多的巡逻要做，但她的朋友不知道的是，巡逻只是个离开图书馆的借口，今天真正会去夜巡的人是学生会男主席。

 

和朋友们说了再见，赫敏背起她的包，她的书包不堪重负地裂开让所有的书都滑落地面，赫敏咒骂了一声。快速地施了个咒修复书包，她弯下腰捡起她掉在地上的东西，然后急忙离开。

 

「嘿，她没捡到这个。」罗恩从桌子下冒出来说。

赫敏在罗恩把帮忙她捡起的书还给她之前就离开，罗恩先捡起了一本大本的课本，然后发现了另一本蓝色的小本子。正当他弯下桌子下面捡起来时，赫敏就消失了。

「我们等下拿给她。」哈利耸了耸肩，罗恩把书在桌上。

「那是什么书啊？」拉文德问，仔细端详着蓝色的小本子，「这看起来不像课本。」

「可能是她在看的课外书吧。」金妮猜测，从桌面上拿起了那本书，「不对，这上面没有标或之类的东西，这看起来比较像一本笔记本。」她在翻开前，把书在手中翻了面，「噢，这是本笔记本。」她兴奋地大叫。

 

「上面有写什么吗？」拉文德靠在金妮的肩膀上试图看一眼那本书。

「这跟我们无关。」哈利说，把书从金妮的手中抢过去。

当哈利把书从他的女朋友手中抢过来时，一片羊皮纸飘到桌面上。哈利试图要捡起那张纸，但金妮更快，把它从哈利的手下抢走了。

 

「你不会要偷看吧？」罗恩问他的妹妹，对于她会侵犯赫敏的隐私感到毫无疑问。

「我们当然会。」金妮对罗恩射了一个鄙视的眼神后，和拉文德一起打开那本笔记本。

 

**H,**

**星期五晚上十点在天文塔见。**

**D.**

 

「哇呜，赫敏有一个神秘男朋友。」拉文德宣布，「我好奇是谁。」

「某个名字开头是D的人。」金妮开始在脑中思索所有有可能的人。

「或许是迪恩。」哈利推测，得知赫敏有神秘男朋友的消息很快取代了他对于赫敏隐私的担忧。

「他们最近花很多时间在一起。」罗恩加入侦查的工作，完全忘记最开始他不想多管闲事的打算。

「对，自从她在学期初开始辅导他的变形学课程后，他们两人在公共休息室就常常窝在一起。」拉文德说。

「我在想她有没有可能在日记里到他。」金妮看向还把书握在手中的哈利。

 

「别想，金。」哈利警告她的女朋友，「看不小心从日记掉出来的纸条和真正偷看是两回事。」

「搞不好她写了什么很有趣的事？」拉文德也开始试图说服哈利，「你对于她最近的想法连一点点的好奇都没有吗？赫敏通常都不太和我们分享她的生活的，这搞不好是一个让我们搞清楚她不在格兰芬多塔的时间里都在做些什么的机会。」

「万一她写了一些我们不想知道的内容怎么办？」罗恩犹豫地问，担心那些可能被她写下的私事。

「你是说像她的性生活之类的？」拉文德看着罗恩因为提到性而涨红的脸颊大笑。

「如果是这样的话，那我们真的得要偷看一下了。」金妮笑道。

「赫敏不是那种会把她的性生活写在日记里的人。」哈利咕哝着说，尽力不要在提及好友的性生活时脸红。

「我怀疑她有没有？」拉文德问。

「那要等看完之后才会知道啦。」金妮回复，「哈利，把书给我，不然你就会是那个没有性生活的人。」

罗恩对于好友和妹妹的性关系一点兴趣也没有，虽然他不反对两人交往，但他还是希望假装两人的关系仅限于心灵。

「我是认真的，哈利。」金妮盯着依旧犹豫要不要交出笔记本的男朋友说，

担心金妮真的会这么做，哈利不情愿地把书交给红发女巫。金妮对哈利露出一个微笑，然后打开赫敏的日记本，搜寻有提到她秘密男朋友的地方。

「上面有写什么吗？」罗恩试图横越桌面，但被拉文德嫌弃地推回去，说他挡住了光线。

「不多。」金妮叹了一口气，「里面有写到级长会议、功课等等的，偶尔她也会提到你们两个，但没什么特别的。」

「嘿，你们看。神秘D先生出现喽。」拉文德指向离她最近的一页。

 

 **今天又有和** **D** **的学习会，他耀眼的让人难以专心。**

金妮念出来，「这一定是学期初她辅导迪恩作业的时候。」

「我不会用耀眼来形容迪恩，但我猜情人眼里出西施。」拉文德说。

「是啊，你还喜欢我哥哥呢。」金妮皱着鼻子咯咯笑。

「继续看日记，金。」罗恩低声吼道，对于金妮的嘲讽感到不满。他知道他不是学校里好看的男生，但他也不觉得他在长相上是一个大灾难。

金妮继续咯咯的笑，拉文德靠过去安抚罗恩，告诉他她觉得他很可爱。忽略哥哥和他女朋友间的调情，金妮继续阅读日记。她发现里面偶尔会提到D，但大多是类似的内容，写着他多闪耀、她多难在他身边专心工作

 

「噢，我又找到了一个。」金妮大叫，吸引了其他三人的目光。

 

 **今天** **D** **亲我了。这是我感受过最令人窒息的一个吻，而我非常期待下一次接吻。**

「迪恩很会接吻吗？」拉文德问金妮，金妮去年曾和迪恩交往过。

「他是蛮厉害的，但我不认为我会用令人窒息来形容。」金妮回答，「但我想如果她很投入的话，或许有可能。我们交往的时候我满脑子想的都是哈利，酖我想迪恩还是不错的吧。」

「我们应该继续了。」哈利不开心地说。他对于女朋友的前男友是不是一个接吻高手一点兴趣都没有，就算那个人现在和他的好朋友搞在一起。

 

感受到哈利的烦躁，继续翻动日记本。

「最近D比较少出现，看起来他们在接吻之后在一起了，开始规律的约会。」

「里面还有更多关于接吻的纪录吗？」拉文德迫不及待地问。

「都差不了多少；令人窒息地、超乎想象的这类的。」金妮继续寻找更多有趣的事，「噢，看看这个。」

 

 **似乎有更多的火花在我跟** **D** **之间产生。接吻的过程一次比一次更热情，他的手开始在我身上抚摸，我不是在抱怨，事实上他的触碰让我感到很愉悦。我的手也在他身上流连，然后我发现** **D** **很大。**

 

「迪恩才不高大。」罗恩说，「他就是一般的身高而已，他甚至比我还要矮。」

金妮和拉文德立刻大笑出声，同时哈利怀疑地看着他的朋友，「我不认为她说的是身高，兄弟。」哈利告诉他的朋友。

罗恩呆滞了几秒之后睁大双眼，这才明白大的是什么，「噢。」

看着罗恩瞠大的双眼、涨红的脸，女孩们笑得更大声了，而哈利则对好友的天真轻笑。笑声持续了几分钟，直到金妮冷静下来继续翻阅日记本。

 

「看来他们现在打地正火热。」金妮评论，日记里现在满满都是D还有他带给赫敏的欢愉，「你们听这个。」

 

 **D** **的舌头是极端的罪恶，他能透过它让我的脑筋一片晕眩的空白。**

「真不错。」拉文德梦幻的说。

罗恩看向他的女朋友，但她只给了他一个微笑，靠过去在他的耳边说了些什么，让他的脸又再次涨红。

「我又找到了其他的。」金妮打断小两口，罗恩和拉文德凝视着对方的方式让她觉得下一秒他们就会跳到彼此身上。

 

「什么？」拉文德问，对于挖掘更多赫敏的私密感情生活感到渴望。

「我想是他们的第一次。」金妮说。

 

 **我是对的，** **D** **确实很大。虽然刚开始有点疼痛，但和他用最原始的方式连结在一起的感觉对极了。我想我开始爱上他了。**

「嗷呜。」拉文德对这段浪漫温柔低声地说。

「等等，我看到几个礼拜之前的描述。」金妮说。

 

 **D** **真是一个有害的影响，他在巡逻时把我逼到角落，把我拉进变形学教室。跟往常一样，这是一个令人难以想象的欢爱，但我们在教授的桌上和随时可能有人进入的刺激感确实让整件事更加火辣。**

 

「我再也没办法用同样想法直视麦格教授的桌子了。」哈利把头倒在桌上喃喃自语。事情开始走向奇怪的方向，现在他知道了一些关于赫敏的事，一些他宁愿不知道的事。

 

「迪恩真的有那么厉害吗？」拉文德问金妮。对于迪恩「令人无法思考」的评价让她怀疑是不是低估了她的同学，她一直都觉得他就是个普通、平凡的情人。

「我才不知道，我们没到那里。」金妮回复，「但我们确实有做点什么，他一直都能让我满意。」

「金妮，我们不需要知道。」罗恩对他妹妹的坦然发出不满。

「我也不想知道。」哈利低声咕哝，头继续埋在桌子上。

「你完全不用担心，哈利，他完全比不上你。」金妮拍拍她男朋友的头，「你给我更棒的高潮。」

当罗恩感到恶心的趴到桌面上，哈利把头抬了起来，对于金妮的赞美露出一个大大的微笑。金妮也对哈利笑了笑，继续回到日记。

 

「他们还去过更多地方。」金妮说，每翻过一页就发现一个新地点，「哇呜，他们真爱移动。」

「有哪些啊？」哈利问，他和金妮已经对万应室感到厌倦，或许他可以从中得到一点参考。

「大部分的教室，我不认为麦格教授的桌子是唯一一个。有万应室、级长浴室、许多壁橱。还有三把扫帚后面的小巷子。」金妮看到赫敏在上次霍格莫德日做了一个短暂的性爱时，眼睛差点掉下来。

「好险这一切都是跟同一个人，不然肯定会很糟糕。」哈利说，脑子里已经想好几的他和金妮要尝试的地方了。

「谁会知道书虫赫敏·格兰杰有这么健康的性生活。」拉文德对于她以为很紧绷的女孩，事实上在爱情里充满冒险心感到不可思议。

 

「嗯，这听起来不错。」金妮看到日记里更多的段落后，舔了舔嘴唇说，「魁地奇换装室。」

「什么？什么时候？」哈利对于格兰分多的更衣间曾经被用做这种用途感到愤怒。

「上周，比赛之后。」金妮说，试图结束这个话题。

 

 **我恨魁地奇，但我喜欢看** **D** **在场上打球。穿着制服的他真的很性感，我用了全部的意念控制着自己不要在比赛结束之前把他拉下场。我等到更衣室完全净空之后才去找他。** **D** **正在等着我，并且很善良的允许我脱下他的制服。在他令人折服的表现后，我感觉魁地奇或许没有那么讨厌，至少制服不是。**

 

「见鬼了，我们比赛后从来没有让迪恩自己一个人待在更衣室过。」罗恩说。

「没错。」哈利说，「如果队员把更衣室用作其他用途，我一定会跟他们谈谈的。」

「不要这么扫兴啦，哈利。」金妮不耐烦地说，「下次你跟我应该要留下来的。」

金妮对哈利眨了眨眼，哈利笑着女朋友的动作，但偷偷的对她点头。下周的比赛之后，他肯定会和金妮单独留在更衣室的，他还要检查看看她喜不喜欢他穿着制服，还是那只是赫敏个人的癖好。

 

「还有什么有趣的吗？」拉文德看着后面几乎空白的页面问。

「没了。」金妮看着日记说，「最近的纪录都跟考试有关。D只被提到了几次，项是她多爱他或是多期待见他之类的。」

「这也太甜蜜了吧。」拉文德微笑。「我很开心赫敏能够高兴，我以为她会太投入书里，男生们都不会注意她。」

正当金妮和拉文德继续讨论赫敏的浪漫故事，男生们开始收拾他们的东西，四个人往格兰芬多休息室移动。

 

「你们觉得她为什么从来没跟我们提过迪恩？」他们接近公共休息室入口时，哈利问。

「可能她不确定这是不是认真的吧。」金妮猜测，「或许她单纯只是想要一件完全只属于她的事，一件她不想让别人掺活的事。」

「我们才不会介入。」罗恩反驳。

「是喔。」金妮不屑地说，「如果你跟罗恩知道的话，你们一定位去警告迪恩不要玩弄赫敏，这一定会吓走他。我确定赫敏准备好之后就会告诉我们的，直到那之前我们都先别管吧。」

 

哈利和罗恩交换了一个眼神，但他们都同意按照金妮说的，暂时别管。在赫敏告诉他们的瞬间，他们一定会冲去和迪恩谈谈伤害他们朋友的后果，但在那之前他们只会静静地观察这段不公开的浪漫。

 

 

当这四人到达公共休息室的时候，他们发现迪恩坐在其中一张桌子做作业。一个熟悉的袋子就在旁边，所以哈利轻松的走向他的舍友。

 

「嘿，迪恩，你有看到赫敏吗？」一边和迪恩说话，哈利顺手把赫敏的日记滑进她的书包里，希望她不要发现日记曾经不见过并且被当成八卦在图书馆阅读。

「她在楼上，她等等就回来。」迪恩回答，视线几乎没有从书上移开。

 

哈利回去加入罗恩，拉文德和金妮坐在壁炉边，确保哈利有把赫敏的书塞回她的书包。没多久赫敏快速地和朋友们打过招呼后，回到迪恩旁边的位子坐下。接下来的时间，哈利、罗恩、拉文德和金妮看着赫敏和迪恩学习和相处，谈论着两人是一对多么可爱的情侣，和他们多期待他们两个公开关系。这样他们就不会在抛下她约会的时候充满罪恶感，她也有一个可以约会的对象了。

 

*

 

「我要去巡逻了。」赫敏告诉她的朋友们，一边从女生宿舍走向公共休息室。

哈利和罗恩暂停了一下巫师西洋棋挥了挥他们的手，很快地又把注意力移回游戏上。金妮和拉文德更关注她们的学生会女主席，发现她的裙子比以往地稍微短了一些，而且她今晚比平常更有精神。

「有个愉快的时光。」金妮在赫敏离开画像时对她笑了笑。

 

当赫敏离开后，金妮和拉文德开始八卦赫敏的约会。虽然那张纸条没有明确地指出日期，但她们很确定就是这个星期五。两个女生发现最近赫敏只有星期五才会从格兰芬多塔消失，再加上现在已经只差一刻钟就到十点了，走上天文塔需要五分钟的时间。

 

（复习一下纸条： **H,** **星期五晚上十点在天文塔见。** **D.** **）**

「我们应该做一些能够四个人一起做的事，而不是只有你们两个人玩西洋棋。」金妮对她的男朋友和哥哥抱怨。她和拉文德已经谈论赫敏快半个小时了，就算她再怎么喜欢八卦朋友的爱情生活，她也开始感到无聊了。

「我等会儿赢了之后就去拿牌。」罗恩说，视线没有离开棋盘，「我们可以打扑克或之类的。」

对于被包括在内的活动感到满意，金妮和拉文德看着剩下的游戏，罗恩很轻易地打败了哈利。留下不满的哈利在公共休息室，罗恩走向宿舍，他确定他有一副牌在放在床头柜上。

 

进入宿舍后，罗恩惊讶地看着迪恩躺在床上看杂志。

「我以为妳出去了。」迪恩叹气，「西莫和帕瓦德在某个地方，纳威和卢娜去找一些稀有的植物，而你和哈利都和你朋友在一起。我只有我。」

「那赫敏呢？」罗恩问。

「什么？我猜她在巡逻，今天晚上我们没有安排学习计划。」

「你和赫敏会做其他的事吗？」罗恩突然感觉他们可能搞错她和迪恩的关系了，「你和她有任何浪漫的时刻吗？」

「赫敏和我，浪漫，你在开玩笑吗？」迪恩大笑，「她是一个朋友，就这样了。她确实很漂亮，我也很喜欢和她在一起的时间，但我们之间没有什么。」

「抱歉，我的误会。」罗恩笑了笑，快速地跑下楼到公共休息室，完全忘记一开始上来的目的。

 

「牌呢？」金妮问两手空空冲出来的罗恩。

「先忘了那些牌。」罗恩不在意的挥手，「我刚刚发现迪恩在楼上。」

「为什么迪恩在楼上？」拉文德问，「他为什么没跟赫敏在一起？」

「因为他们只是朋友。」罗恩把迪恩告诉他的话转给其他人。

「如果D不是迪恩，那他是谁？」金妮疑惑。

「我知道一个方法可以找到答案。」哈利说，「我们知道她在哪，而且我们知道她会在那里和她的神秘男朋友见面。」

「你想要跟踪赫敏？」罗恩对于哈利的建议感到疑问，「这不是已经侵犯她的隐私了吗？」

「我想我们偷看她日记的时候就是了。」金妮告知她的哥哥，「再说，她不用知道我们在那里。我们只要找出D是谁，然后撤退就行了。」

「我想是吧。」罗恩说，似乎对这个主意改变想法。他完全不清楚谁是赫敏的男朋友，并且对于能够让赫敏在校园各处做爱的人感到极度好奇。

「那我们出发吧。」哈利站起来，「如果我们太慢的话，她就会回到格兰芬多塔了。」

 

哈利带领他们离开公共休息室，走到楼梯之后，四个青少年开始跑向天文塔。他们躲进藏在壁帘后的柜子里，勉强避开费尔奇和诺丽斯夫人，哈利突然想起他应该要戴上恶作剧地图，或是像金妮指出的，他们可以直接从地图上看赫敏跟谁在一起。因为和天文塔之间的距离比回到格兰芬多休息室更近，大伙决定继续前进，亲眼见证谁是赫敏偷偷见面的对象。

 

当他们到达天文塔的阶梯时，他们排成一列队伍。哈利带头，两个女生中间，罗恩押后。接近顶楼时，哈利听到一声来自喉咙深处的呻吟后全身僵硬。发出让大家不要发出声音的信号，哈利安静地往前移动，听到呻吟和低喃随着愈接近天文塔愈来愈明显。

「你有看什么吗？」金妮对挡在她面前的哈利悄悄询问。现在所有人都听到那些声音了，并且对里面正在发生的事大致了解。

「不，我还需要更往上。」哈利小声回答，「你们待在这里，我上去试试我能不能偷看到她到底跟谁在一起。」

留下其他人，哈利继续爬上楼梯，愈往上就能听到愈大声的呻吟。

 

「天啊，赫敏！」

一个阳刚的声音让哈利暂停，虽然听起来有点耳熟，但是他听不出来是谁。哈利猜测因为那是一声低喘而不是真正说话的声音，让他更难认出声音的主人。

「再做一次刚刚那个。」赫敏愉悦的声音和一阵充满感谢、激烈的呻吟一起冒出来，让哈利怀疑跟踪他的朋友到底是不是一件正确的事。他真的想看到发生在天文塔顶楼的事吗？

 

虽然充满疑问，哈利仍然爬上最后几阶楼梯，直到他的头超过最顶层的楼梯，他才有一个清晰的视野看到天文塔顶楼。他看到的景象让他的下巴差点吓到掉下来。坐在散乱在地上的毯子上的人是裸体的德拉科·马尔福。赫敏热情的骑在他的大腿上。哈利对于赫敏背对着他感到松了一口气，他只看到了她的裸背，并且非常感谢她还穿着裙子，挡住她和斯莱特林毫无疑问正亲密接触的部位。

 

正当哈利要快速的撤退时，赫敏的头向后仰起，对着夜空叫出她男朋友的名字。之后马尔福喊出赫敏的名字，然后这对情侣倒在毯子上，紧紧相拥着。

哈利清楚他的朋友们肯定都听到赫敏的尖叫，在他还没来得及拉住罗恩之前，他已经从旁边往天文塔上冲去。哈利对于在要不要跟着罗恩一起去犹豫不决时，拉文德和金妮也从旁边冒出来，金妮拉上哈利跟上她的哥哥。

 

「我们得确保他不造成任何麻烦。」金妮跟着罗恩，小声地说。

「这是什么鬼，赫敏。」罗恩跑上天文塔后大叫。

赫敏抬起头，对于突然接近的朋友感到惊讶，用她的手臂遮住她自己，她在地上搜索找到一件上衣并穿上它。那件上衣肯定是马尔福的，因为那让赫敏看起十分娇小。

 

「你们在这里干嘛？」赫敏问。

「我们在这里干嘛？我们才应该问你在这里干嘛。」罗恩大吼，生气的脸涨成红色的。

「我觉得这很明显，卫斯莱。」德拉科在地上慢慢地说。他还没有做任何动作遮掩他自己。

金妮和拉文德注意到斯莱特林仍然裸体地躺在地上，所以她们调整了角度确保她们可以仔细地瞧瞧躺在地上的金发美男子。

「赫敏是对的，他很耀眼而且很大。」拉文德对金妮嘀咕，金妮赞同的点点头。

当女生们抬起头感到非常尴尬，发现德拉科正带着得意的笑看着她们，毫无疑问他听到她们对他的评价。

「享受你的景色，女士们。」德拉科看到金妮和拉文德迅速的脸红并转移目光后笑的更大。

发现她的朋友正在吃她男朋友的豆腐，赫敏弯腰从一堆衣服中找出德拉科的裤子，「穿好。」她把裤子丢到他的肚子上低声说道。

完全不对裸体感到困扰的德拉科套上他的裤子，这时哈利、拉文德、金妮全都一开了视线，但罗恩的注意力全放在赫敏身上，而不是半裸的斯莱特林。

「我尽力了，某人穿走了我的衣服。」德拉科穿上裤子宣告。

「没关系。」赫敏对她的男朋友说，然后转过头盯着她的朋友们看了一轮，「现在有人能解释你们为什么鬼鬼祟祟的在天文塔吗？」

「我们来观星？」哈利没有自信，冒险地说。

「那些告诉你们天文塔被占领的声音呢？」德拉科问，「没让你们打消念头吗？」

「我们很爱多管闲事，所以想知道谁在上面？」哈利再次尝试，「你们不买单，对吧？」

「不尽然，不。」赫敏说，「你们为什么不直接说出真相。」

 

「好啦，我们来看这个迷人的小伙子是谁，有着一条具有天赋的舌头，还有让你脑筋空白的能力，在我们发现他不是迪恩之后。」

「你们看了我的日记。」赫敏倒抽一口气，把真相从罗恩的话、拉文德和金妮刚刚说的话中拼凑出来，「你们怎么敢看我的日记。」

「我们很抱歉，赫敏。这是一个意外。」哈利承认错误，希望他的朋友不要太生气。

「意外？」赫敏怒气冲冲地说，「你们怎么能意外地看到别人的日记？」

「我完全不清楚，但听起来很值得一读。」德拉科开玩笑，试图让赫敏心情好点，「再说一次她怎么形容我的，卫斯莱？迷人、有天赋的舌头、让她空白的能力，对吧？她还有说别的吗？」

 

「我可以告诉你你是一个蠢货前男友，如果你不闭嘴的话。」赫敏盯着她的男朋友，然后转向她的朋友，「说说看啊，你们怎么意外看到我的日记的？」

「之前你的包包在图书馆破掉的时候，你不小心落下了。」金妮解释，「然后一张纸条掉出来，我们没办法控制去读的欲望。」

「然后你们决定连日记一起看？」赫敏质问，她能理解他们对于纸条看到好奇，但她不懂他们看她日记的理由。

「我们很好奇。」拉文德说，「我们想知道D是谁。」

 

「然后你们觉得是迪恩？你们怎么会这么想？」赫敏疑惑，怀疑她写的什么内容会让他们以为她在和迪恩约会。

「她是唯一一个我们能想到名字是D开头的人。」哈利说。

「那我呢，隐形人？」德拉科问，对于根本没被列在名单里感到恼怒。从赫敏日记里的内容看来，她对他非常满意，他完全不能想象迪恩·托马斯取代他的位置。

「你是一个马尔福。」罗恩说，「我们从没想到你，因为你的名字是M开头的。」

「你知道我有名字的，罗讷德。」德拉科低声吼出罗恩的教名，狠狠的盯着他。

 

「虽然这很有趣，但我依旧不敢相信你们居然会偷看我的日记。」赫敏仍对于她朋友的行为稍有恼火，并对他们一直纠结这件事感到毫不意外。

「我们很抱歉，赫敏，但你在跟斯莱特林上床。」罗恩争论，暗指两件事可以忽相抵消。

「所以，我在约会的对像是他不代表你们可以侵犯我的隐私。」赫敏不会让他的朋友们逃过一劫单纯因为他们不同意她的约会对象。

 

「你说的完全正确。」哈利在罗恩说出更多让情况更糟的话前介入，「我们都很抱歉并愿意做任何事补偿你。」

「那你们离开让我们留在这呢。」德拉科建议。赫敏穿着他的上衣，一阵火烧上他的腹部，看着她发怒让他开始有精神的抬头，善用他们他们回到分开的公共休息室前时间的渴望愈演愈烈。

「我们才不会把赫敏留给你玷污她更多。」罗恩对德拉科大吼，「我觉得你做得够多了。」

「够了，罗恩。」赫敏插进她的朋友和男朋友中间，不希望看到双方大打出手，「德拉科是对的，你们得在我因为你们夜游而扣掉你们所有的分数前回到格兰芬多塔。」

「但你还在。」罗恩反驳，愁眉苦脸地看着德拉克在赫敏耳边小声说着他对赫敏的兴趣。

 

「我们是学生会主席，罗恩。我们有更晚的宵禁时间。」赫敏反击，试图忽略他因为德拉科的话而突然迸出的欲望，「我建议你们现在离开，我们可以明天早上再谈。」

「最好，你知道我不喜欢现在的状况。」罗恩指着赫敏和德拉科说。

「而我不喜欢你们偷看我私人日记的状况。」赫敏回击，「我猜我们明天早上要来处理我们的问题了。」

 

当赫敏很明显不打算改变她独自留下的立场时，拉文德拉过罗恩再次对赫敏道歉。哈利和金妮也在道歉后走下楼梯。就在他下楼时，渐渐看不到上面，哈利愚蠢得往回看，发现马尔福正在把他的衣服从赫敏身上脱下。

 

注意力被几乎看到他最好的朋友上面空荡荡的样子，哈利跟着金妮下楼。当他们到楼底时发现拉文德和罗恩几步之远，他们缓缓走向格兰芬多塔，讨论着刚刚发现的一切。

「至少我不用担心有人乱用魁地奇场地了。」哈利和金妮勾着手走下楼梯，「更衣室是不可亵渎的。」

金妮抬起头对哈利微笑，「至少在下周的比赛后，这样我们就可以一起弄脏更衣室了。」

 

The End.


End file.
